


Unread Messages

by angstwasfound



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstwasfound/pseuds/angstwasfound
Summary: Grian lets go of the past.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Taurtis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Unread Messages

_Tape 1_

_“--Smile for the camera, Taurtis!”_

A soft crackling sound fizzed in the old cameras’ audio, blinking out the young males’ sound for a few moments.

_“-Grian, I thought I told you to keep that at home!” A voice called out behind, making the younger Grian snicker._

_“I’ll be safe with it! We can have memories on h--”_

Another crack, and the screen lit up in a fit of fuzzy glitches. When the screen came back up, a taller-looking man was in front of a large cobblestone sign, words written all over, but was too far away to read.

_“-- ok what he did to my home!!” The man spoke, brushing his darker hair out of his eyes. “Grian, what have you d--”_

Another cut of the tape.

_“--It’s a beautiful sign! Everyone knows who’s gonna be mayor now!!”_

Crack.

When it turned on again, there was a third. A boy with bunny ears, leaning overtop of the blonde.

_“Hello everybody!”_

_“What are you, a vlogger??” The blonde questioned, raising their brow. “Why don’t you take the lead with this, then?”_

_“The sign says to not record, you children!!”_

_“Okay, okay! Sam, what are you-”_

_“I want the chiiips, Grian! Taurtis! Where did you go?!”_

The feed buzzed again.

_“-- Okay, okay, I’ll put the camera away!” This time, the boy with the headphones held the camera. They walked and walked, until they approached some sort of locker room._

_Then, they began to whisper. “Hey, Gri. I know you’re watching this. Appreciate ya, buddy!”_

_Their head shot up as a muffled voice came from outside. “Yeah, I’m comi--”_

..

The camera clicked off.

I can’t keep doing this.

_I can’t keep doing this._

It’s what I always tell myself. That I’ll stop looking back. But it’s becoming increasingly hard to leave it all when this mayor stuff brings back memories.

I’ve never told a single living soul about these. I refuse to ever, too.

I cherish this camera. I’ve had it with me since my high school days. But it’s becoming too much. I _can’t_ keep this. It’s full of so many memories, but I know I can’t keep these forever…

No. I can’t. It _has_ to be done.

And I know where to put it.

Strapping on my wings, I took off to the skies.

…

Before I know it, I’m already here.

Grumbot. Our little devil.

I don’t know if his system can handle anything that isn’t a diamond, but at least if it can’t, it’ll be destroyed forever.

I put a tag on the camera. _‘Goodbye.’_

Placing it in the dispenser, I gather my courage.

Button one.

Button two.

Button three.

And…

And I’m tearing up.

I can’t hold onto these forever. I know that. But I don’t want to let him go. I let go once. Do I really want to…?

I pushed the forth, before it was too late.

A ringing noise. Mechanical parts shifting. Thinking. Processing. I was waiting for the loud ear-piercing ring. The loud explosion of redstone, the malfunction of our machine, the camera to combust inside. I sat there for minutes as I waited, ears plugged by my hands.

But it never came.

Instead, a paper came out, like any other response.

I was confused. How? Did it register my tag? Was the camera gone? Did it send back a transcript? An error message?

Approaching the note on the floor, I scooped it up, flipping it over to read its contents.

_'I love you.'_

I cracked.

Tears swelled in my eyes as my knees hit the ground below. The paper crumbled in my force, twisting and turning. I couldn’t bring myself to rip it apart.

Instead, I let it fall onto the floor. I thought I was ready. I thought I was prepared. I wasn’t ready for this.

Tears flooded down my cheeks in a fit of emotion. I don’t even know what it is I’m feeling anymore. I just… I’m not ready.

I’m not ready to let go again.

I’m not ready to _lose_ you again.

What’ll happen to me while you’re gone, Taurtis?

Blinking tears out of my eyes, my gaze fell back on the paper. With a flap of my wings reopening, I flew away. I needed something.

…

My feet hit the platform again.

Crashing water. Warm glow. The sun had risen much higher now.

Picking up my fallen paper, I breathe in the cooling air. My tears had dried up on my cheeks from the winds’ pressure, but I could feel them flooding back.

I put my flower pot down in front of Grumbot. A single red rose rests inside.

“Take care of him for me.”


End file.
